


At the Stroke of Midnight...Things Will Mostly Be the Same

by TheHepburn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - based loosely on Cinderella, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, One-Shot, POV Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHepburn/pseuds/TheHepburn
Summary: A loose retelling of the Cinderella fairytale. Upon Agravaine's insistence, Arthur has thrown a ball in search of a queen for Camelot. The problem is that he's already in love with his manservant. And Merlin shows up to the ball.





	At the Stroke of Midnight...Things Will Mostly Be the Same

Merlin sounded petulant, even to his own ears. His voice reverberated off the chamber walls and rang back annoyingly into his own head. But he couldn’t stop it, the twisting in his gut wove its way up his throat and pushed forth as horrendous, awfully clingy, and possibly jealous words.

“There’s no way you can get out of it? Just tell Agravaine you’ve fallen ill, the idiot can’t _make_ you go.”

Arthur cut him a sharp look and Merlin remembered to tread carefully where Arthur’s uncle was concerned. As infuriating as the snake was, it was clear that Arthur cherished his last familial bond, so much so that he was willing to overlook the oily manipulations that slithered from Agravaine’s mouth like poison.

“The whole thing is for me, Merlin. I can’t just skip it, then there’s no point to it at all. Not to mention all the gold we’d have wasted on it.” Arthur said calmly, primping himself up as he adjusted the collar of his ruby red uniform, the gold trim and his blond hair weaving together to create a sort of halo around him.

Merlin tried not to let the hurt slip into his tone, “do you really intend to find a wife?”

After all, it would still be wasted gold if he didn’t.

Arthur sighed, facing Merlin and giving him a rare sympathetic smile. He hesitated before he spoke, as if mulling over what he should say, rolling the words around on his tongue before deciding on them. “I’ll go and I’ll indulge them. I’m not so flimsy as to fall madly in love in one evening.”

“Gods knows it took you long enough the last time.” Arthur shot him a wry smile as Merlin snorted. “It’s not about love, though, is it? It’s about responsibilities and alliances. You’ll have to take a wife eventually…”

It tasted sour as it left his lips. Merlin thought that maybe the more he said it out loud, the more logic he verbally processed, then it wouldn’t sting so badly and he could finally accept the truth of the matter. Arthur needed to marry, and he couldn’t marry Merlin. But however many times he said it, it never sunk in, always floating above the surface like lily pads on a pond.

Arthur knelt before Merlin and gave him a lingering kiss, cupping Merlin’s jaw with his hand. When he pulled away he caressed Merlin’s cheek with his thumb, “I have to go. Wait here for me, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

But Merlin didn’t know if he could just sit there and _wait_ , knowing Arthur was downstairs dancing with the most gorgeous women in the land, each and every one of them vying for his hand. The thought made him feel sick.

* * *

 

Merlin made it a point to never use his magic for personal gain, he knew the slippery road that led to. But he was feeling particularly gloomy this evening and it was only _one time_ , certainly it couldn’t be that bad.

He gnawed on his lower lip, considering if he was really going to crash the ball. Well, _crash_ wasn’t the right word. Sure, he wasn’t technically invited but he didn’t plan on ruining it or anything. He just wanted to go down and have some fun, distract himself from the clawing in his chest that told him his relationship with Arthur was rapidly descending to nothingness as it would soon be duty or Merlin and Merlin didn’t want to put him in that situation. Even if that meant he’d have to pull away soon.

So, what was one night? One night to have fun and blend in with all the spoiled nobles and eat until his breeches barely fit and maybe his stomach could smother the dread bubbling inside of him. He wouldn’t bug Arthur, he wasn’t that cruel. He knew Arthur had just as much choice in the matter as Merlin did, which was to say, none. But if Arthur were to come up to _Merlin,_ well…...never mind, it was a fruitless thought.

Merlin examined himself in the mirror; there was no way he could go to the ball dressed as he was. Same old blue tunic with messily stitched holes and trousers that’d he’d worn mucking out the stables before if he was remembering correctly.

And this was where his magic came in, just a little spell to spruce him up a bit, make him blend in with the crowd. Plus, maybe one more enchantment to keep anyone from recognizing him. But that was it, truly.

He muttered the spell under his breath and gold eyes reflected back at him as his raggedy old clothes quickly transformed into the nicest thing Merlin had ever had on his body. He’d never felt fabric so soft that fitted perfectly to his gangly frame. A white uniform jacket fitted across his chest with matching slacks, intricate golden embroidery wove its way to his neck where a matching scarf was folded over his collarbones. A blue sash was draped over his shoulder and his hair was adorned with a silver band of connected leaves that stuck out starkly against the black strands. It all seemed to glow around him.

Maybe a _little_ over the top but if he was going to do this then he may as well go all out.

* * *

 

Merlin made quick work of the stairs, taking them two at a time as elegantly, but hastily as he could. He practically jumped onto the landing, narrowly avoiding crashing into one of the servants carrying a fresh jug of wine into the packed hall. Merlin could hear the prattle of the guests, music faintly drifting out of the room, sounding as loud as thunder to the anxiety brewing in Merlin’s gut.

Perhaps this was a bad idea, after all, he didn’t _know_ if his enchantment had worked, he didn’t have anyone to test it out on. What if he walked in and everyone, including Arthur, balked at the gall of the King’s manservant to come to the ball as if it were his place.

Then, somehow, for which Merlin had no explanation, he could hear Arthur chattering inside, making polite with his guests. And that’s all it took to bolster Merlin’s resolve and have him marching in like he was invincible. Or invisible. Either one would do, really.

The room was filled with ladies and lords from all over the five kingdoms. Women in gowns made from the finest dyed silk that hung from their waists and brushed the floor as they regally moved through the hall. The men dressed more plainly but in a way that showcased their status, their wealth, many parading around a beautiful young woman on their arm, either their daughters or their wives.

Merlin noticed a few of their gazes on him, drawn to the vaguely otherworldly glow emanating from his person that he had failed to quell before coming down. One woman, short with a round face and curly brown hair braided in a delicate crown around her head, was brave enough to approach him, a scarlet gleam to her cheeks.

She curtsied low, “I know it is improper, so I do beg your forgiveness, but I feel compelled to ask you if you would like to dance?”

Merlin caught sight of the back of Arthur’s head, noticing the poised looking woman he was talking to, and Merlin felt a familiar flutter in his chest, but he took the girl’s hand and kissed her knuckles gently, offering her a kind smile. “I don’t think it improper at all, I would love to dance.”

She let out a relieved breath and Merlin led her toward the middle of the room, closer to the musicians. He was normally quite clumsy, all noodle arms and jelly legs but something, perhaps the spell, had him moving with a grace he didn’t know he was capable of. He placed his hand gingerly on her hip, the other clasping his fingers over hers.

Merlin didn’t know how to properly dance, but that didn’t seem to matter much as they glided to the music, the searing stare of onlookers following them across the floor, murmurs erupting in the room about who this man was, where did he come from?

Merlin ignored them, instead only listening out for one voice but in that regard,  there was nothing, simply silence. Eventually he and the lady parted, her with a gracious curtsy and Merlin with a deep bow. As soon as she was lost to the crowd, Arthur was at his side, the woman he had been talking to scowling over Arthur’s shoulder at Merlin.

He expected Arthur might be mad, Merlin had gone to this ball that he was not invited to, used magic to give himself a rather fashionable outfit, if he did say so himself, all without telling Arthur. But the king only looked at him with an adoring sparkle in his eyes, something dangerously close to awe.

His voice was low as he leaned in to whisper, “Merlin, you look…you look amazing.”

Merlin ducked his head in an effort to hide the blush crawling up his ears, giving Arthur a coy but deliberate smile. “I try my best.”

Arthur glanced around at the people watching them, each of them intently focused on the king and mysterious man he was conversing with. “What if they recognize you?”

Merlin shook his head, “they won’t, I-“ he twirled his finger and cleared his throat, “ _you know_ , so no one would know it was me.”

“But I-“

Merlin interrupted him, “you’re the exception.”

Suddenly it was Arthur’s turn to flush red. He grabbed Merlin by the elbow to guide him out of the room, finding them a small, private corner to hide away from the stares. “What’re you doing here?”

“I just- I couldn’t sit there all night with nothing to do. I thought maybe, I don’t know-“ Having to explain it, Merlin was realizing how childish he had been in his want to attend the party, but it was too late for regrets now, especially when Arthur kept giving him a head-to-toe look that had Merlin squirming beneath it.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” Arthur gave him a brilliant grin that may have been disconcerting given the circumstances as there wasn’t much to be so happy about. “Would you like to dance?”

Merlin stared at the proffered hand in astonishment, not sure if he should say yes or not. “Arthur, I don’t- I didn’t come here to make you _do_ anything, you don’t have to dance with me in front of everyone. I’m okay, just go have fun and we can meet in your chambers afterward.”

Arthur sighed, pulling Merlin by the wrist to press their chests together. “I know, but I _want_ to dance with you. This whole evening all I could wait to do was go back to my room, to you. And then something occurred to me, I am the king, and what kind of king would I be if I couldn’t even enforce who I want to be with?”

“But I’m not just a man, not even just a servant, I’m-“ Merlin pitched his voice even quieter, “-a sorcerer. That’s too much for the people to handle.”

Arthur shook his head, “I’m already working on dismantling the mess my father created, we’re on the road to reparations. And what better way to show magic users they’re welcome, and to show I trust them, then to be with one of their own? And not just anyone, as you said, but the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth?”

Merlin’s skin prickled at Arthur using that title. “I just want you to be sure. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“I _am_ sure. Besides, who would mess with us? I, the king of Camelot, and you- _Emrys._ ”

And Merlin couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

 

They reentered the hall hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined as Arthur led Merlin to the center of the room, holding him close as they started to dance together, as if they were all alone. Immediately everyone was watching, aghast. Gasps and whispers flooded through the air along with a few pointed, aggravated grunts.

 “They’re watching,” Merlin spoke in Arthur’s ear, self-conscious of the scrutiny.

Arthur snorted, “I dare them to do anything about it.”

And no one did, that is, until Agravaine pushed his way to them, an infuriated look on his face, “My King, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m dancing, uncle, you should try it.” Arthur’s tone was dismissive as he continued to sway with Merlin in his arms. Merlin, on the other hand, tried not to look Agravaine in the eyes.

“You’re _supposed_ to be finding a queen.”

“I don’t think I’ll be needing one, but thank you for your concern. Please go and enjoy the rest of the party.”

Agravaine looked as though he was going to explode from fury, but he tampered it down, casting a scorching gaze to the woman Arthur had been talking to earlier, her returning it in kind.

“I can’t believe you’ve just done that.” Merlin said after Agravaine had stalked off, and he suspected the smile he wore was quite goofy with satisfaction.

Arthur shrugged, “You’re right, he’s rather annoying at times.”

Merlin tugged him in for a kiss, trying, and succeeding, to throw caution to the wind and display the same bravery Arthur had. Arthur kissed him back, grinning into his mouth. They were barely dancing at that point but neither of them cared.

Merlin felt lighter than he ever had before when they parted, basking in the thrum of adrenaline pulsing between them like a current. For once his relationship with Arthur didn’t feel like a dead-end, it felt like a new beginning. For Arthur and him, but also for all of the five kingdoms, and the many magic users hiding who they were.

“That was probably insanely idiotic, telling your uncle off, dancing in front of everyone.” Merlin said, but the expression of joy never fell from his face for even a second.

Arthur chuckled, “I’m not the one who cast some fancy spell to attend a ball I wasn’t invited to.”

“Yeah, well, there was a man I just _had_ to dance with.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Lily James and just watched her Cinderella last night which made me want to write this, lol. So, if it feels like something written last minute and without an outline, that's because it is. I just wanted to write something fun and lighthearted. I know the outfits don't fit the show but to be honest, I find the men's clothes in Merlin to be rather boring and I wanted stuff with more pzazz so I just wrote it that way. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, feedback, comments, and kudos are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
